the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Ikazuchi
'Approval' 10/12/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' A short girl, only a little over five foot two with her black hair kept short to frame her fair and angular face. All bundled with her short and slender frame. She's cute and knows it, keeping her body clad in a tight black dress with sleeves covering her arms from shoulders to wrists and the hem stopping at the mid thigh with a slight split on the right side for ease of movement. The only skin ever really shown is from the space between her boots and her skirt as well as her fair, pretty and yet plain face. Stats (Total:34) Strength: 10 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 6 Chakra Control: 5 Endurance: 6 CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Example - Lightning release ' '''Genin 2: Example - Taijutsu Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. CP # Lightning Whip Technique ('''Used as an attack) - By manipulating Lightning Chakra, the chakra takes the form of a 15 foot whip, this alone does not take much chakra, allowing the user to use it throughout the battle. CP activation, 5 CP upkeep # '''Dynamic Entry - The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face CP Equipment *A long, thin traditional sword - 4 Endurance Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Kana's life was simple, raised by a more hermit type of clan, preferring to stay out of the world's affairs while their youth would go exploring the political landscapes to decide whether they wished to join the conflicts and politics of their village. Because of the way that the children are raised, the clan's home village sees very few of its children on the streets, many either training or having already left to join the world. From her home in Konoha, Kana's prospects seemed limited, she developed the ability to use ninjutsu late in her life, while that normally was no issue for the clan, due to their affinity to taijutsu to begin with, it was something that weighed on the girl. They were the land of great heroes of immense power, yet she was just a taijutsu practitioner, still above average in the field, but it wasn't enough for her. With other shinobi going on missions, seeing the world and doing so through their ninjutsu and training, she felt ostracised, even where no such feelings were presented to her. When she turned 16, her ability to use ninjutsu began to flourish and quickly; her training in it was rushed due to her age, but by the age of seventeen, she was already too tired of waiting to be someone. She wanted to be a part of their world. Category:Character